staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Marca 2015
TVP 1 05:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 34; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 35; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno - Paweł z Teb - pierwszy ojciec pustyni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Polskie Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 2 Żółw; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz odc. 1 seria XIII - Insulina - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Kinga Preis, Michał Piela, Rafał Cieszyński, Eryk Lubos, Piotr Polk, Artur Pątek, Piotr Miazga, Tamara Arciuch, Jędrzej Taranek; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Agenci T. A. R. C. Z. Y. - odc. 1/22 (Marvel's Agents of S. H. I. E. L. D. , ep. 1, Pilot) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:Joss Whedon; wyk.:Clark Gregg, Ming-Na Wen, Brett Dalton, Chloe Bennet, Iain De Caestecker, Elizabeth Henstridge; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:40 Talianka - odc. 1/8 (Talianka, odc. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Ukraina, ROSJA (2014); reż.:Jewgienij Zwiezdakow; wyk.:Joanna Moro, Andriej Mierzlikin, Jekatierina Gusiewa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs indywidualny ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs indywidualny ( 2 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Praga dz. 3 ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Praga dz. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Strażacy - odc. 2/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3051; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Ranczo odc. 1 seria IX - Nowe wyzwania - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Cezary Żak, Paweł Królikowski, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Artur Barciś, Emilia Komarnicka, Jeff Butcher, Magdalena Waligórska, Anna Iberszer; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Tak to się teraz robi (Baster, The (aka Switch, The)) - txt. str. 777 97'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Josh Gordon, Will Peck; wyk.:Jennifer Aniston, Jason Bateman, Patrick Wilson, Jeff Goldblum; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Szybcy i wściekli (Fast and the Furious, The) - txt. str. 777 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001); reż.:Rob Cohen; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Beau Holden, Paul Walker, David Douglas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Maria z Nazaretu - odc. 1/4 (Maria di Nazaret, 1 puntata); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2012); reż.:Giacomo Campiotti; wyk.:Alissa Jung, Paz Vega, Andreas Pietschmann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Oszustwo - odc. 1/11 (ep. 1, Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:Peter Horton; wyk.:Meagan Good, Victor Garber, Katherine LaNasa, Tate Donovan, Marin Hinkle, Laz Alonso, Ella Rae Peck, Wes Brown; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Panienki na telefon (American Escort / American Call Girls) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 57 Park Narodowy Ujście Warty 22'; serial dokumentalny TVP; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 100% Natury - odc. 3 - Gmina Górowo Iławeckie 23'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1124; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1249 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1250 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1251 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1252 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzika Ameryka - Bezkresny horyzont - odc. 2/5 (Wild Planet North America. No Place To Hide - ep. 2/5) 43'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:. nie dotyczy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Gwiazdy w południe - Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) - txt. str. 777 137'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Gore Verbinski; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Jack Davenport; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2183; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 130 "CZYŻBY KONIEC?" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 589 - Trzeci wymiar - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Praga dz. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:05 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 131/156 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 132/156 "Powrót" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Lista Przebojów 20 lecia Kabaretu pod Wyrwigroszem; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Służby specjalne - odc. 2/5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Paranienormalni Tonight - (2); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Uwikłanie - txt. str. 777 122'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Maja Ostaszewska, Marek Bukowski, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Adam Woronowicz, Danuta Stenka, Andrzej Seweryn, Piotr Adamczyk, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Krzysztof Stroiński, Dorota Pomykała; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Samotny mężczyzna (Single Man) 96'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Tom Ford; wyk.:Colin Firth, Julienne Moore, Nicholas Hoult; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Lahti - 10 km kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 04:00 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /19/ - "Zegarmistrz światła" - Tadeusz Woźniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Piosenka Biesiadna - Gala piosenki popularnej i chodnikowej; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 1200 Muzeów - odc. 6 Muzeum Zapałek w Częstochowie i Muzeum Pożarnictwa w Mysłowicach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (89); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Koloryt Grzmiącej; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 16; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno - Paweł z Teb - pierwszy ojciec pustyni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Komediantka - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Polonia w Komie - (659) Barcelona - Monika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:30 Notacje - Andrzej Seweryn. Zaplątany w Mickiewicza i Marzec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami - 130 rocznica urodzin Witkacego; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki pw. św. Mikołaja w Lesznie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Piknik Mrągowo 2005; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Jaja inaczej czyli sękacz - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji. Kruszwica; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Natury Dzieła Wybrane - Piotrków odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1113 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Tyle słońca - przeboje Anny Jantar cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Wiosenne początki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 27* (seria III, odc. 1) - Nic nigdy nie jest na zawsze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Komediantka - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 16; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pod Tatrami - 130 rocznica urodzin Witkacego; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1113 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Wiosenne początki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 27* (seria III, odc. 1) - Nic nigdy nie jest na zawsze; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (235); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Natury Dzieła Wybrane - Piotrków odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku